Un nouveau départ
by Elrine
Summary: Après près de dix ans, Aelita ce réveille sur Loyoko rallumé récemment par une jeune collégienne. Cela marque le nouveau départ jeune femme qui doit de nouveaux reconstruire sa vie tout en protègent ses nouveaux amis de XANA. cette histoire prend est canon avec la série jusqu'à la fin de la saison 2


**Chapitre 1 : Le réveil**

Le calme, rien que le calme. Voilà ce qu'était devenue la mer numérique depuis ces dernières années. Aucun tumulte, aucun monstre, aucun monde virtuel. Cependant, ceci ne put plus durée. La sphère qui représentait Lyoko, depuis si longtemps éteins, commençait à s'illuminer, éclairant ses alentours les plus proches.

Lyoko venait de renaître à nouveau. Alors que les territoires commençaient à reprendre vie, une créature humanoïde commençait à se réveiller dans le 5e territoire. Celle-ci se demandait ce qu'elle fessait ici. Puis, subitement, des souvenirs lui vint, comme des coups marteaux qui l'assomma. Elle se rappelait. La méduse, qui lui pompait sa mémoire, sous les yeux interloqués de ses amis, probablement devant les moniteurs du supercalculateur. Elle se souvenait aussi de tout ce qui avait avant Lyoko, de Franz Hopper, de son enfance.

Elle se releva doucement et se rendit compte d'une chose qui la surprit : son avatar sur Lyoko était différent. Sa tenue, habituellement constituée d'une jupette et d'un haut rose, était devenue une petite robe blanche en dentelle qui était resserrée au niveau de son ventre par un corset marron. Elle avait aussi sur chacun de ses bras une mitaine blanche qui n'entourait que son majeur et qui remonta jusqu'à ses épaules. Mais son visage était le même, avec ses cheveux roses, son visage angélique, ses yeux verts, ainsi que ses deux marques roses sur les joues. Elle était bien celle qu'elle pensait être. La princesse de Lyoko.

Elle remarqua par la suite qu'elle avais, au niveau des hanches, une ceinture sur laquelle était accroché que chaque côté deux gros pistolets. Elle en saisit un et l'examina. La crosse ressemblait, de par la forme, à un pistolet, comme ceux des quelques films d'action qu'Odd lui avait montrés. Cependant, le canon de l'arme avait été remplacé par un imposant barillet. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait ces vêtements. Une seule personne pouvait lui répondre, celui qui était aux commandes du supercalculateur.

\- Jérémie, tu es là ? Demanda Aelita, légèrement anxieuse.

Il y eut un silence qui ne put la rassurer. Lorsque finalement le silence fut rompu, son angoisse ne fit qu'augmenté.

\- Désolé, répondit une voix féminine, qu'Aelita ne connaissait pas. Je ne connais pas Jeremy.

\- Qui est vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Juste une collégienne curieuse. Répondit la voix, d'un ton espiègle. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

\- Aelita, je m'appelle Aelita. Répondit la jeune fille sur Lyoko, avant de demander sur un ton inquisiteur. Comment as-tu trouvé le labo sous l'usine ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse tout de suite. La collégienne semblait légèrement perturbée par la question. Comme si elle ne s'attendait pas celle-ci

\- Je cherchais des pièces détachées pour un de mes robots, et en cherchant je suis tombé sur ce labo. Répondit-elle. Mais pourquoi tu me poses la question comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Je sais bien que je n'ai rien à faire là, mais si tu es bien dans cette machine, tu ne devais pas être plutôt contente que je l'aie rallumé ?

Aelita accusa le coup. Le supercalculateur était éteint ! Cela n'avait pas de sens. Ses amis n'auraient jamais éteint la sachant à l'intérieure. Surtout qu'elle savait de Jérémie n'aurait jamais laissé une telle chose. Il tenait trop à elle pour l'abandonner. Et puis, même si cela avait été le cas, ça n'expliquait pas ces nouveaux vêtements. Quelqu'un avait forcément modifié son avatar avant d'éteindre le supercalculateur. Il était aussi possible que ses derniers souvenirs n'étaient pas les derniers qu'elle eût vécus, comme la première fois, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Jérémie.

\- Heu, tu es toujours là ? Demanda la jeune curieuse, sortant la princesse de ses pensées.

\- Oui, désolé, c'est juste que... Que j'ai du mal à croire que le supercalculateur aille été éteint alors que j'étais encore sur Lyoko.

\- Lyoko ? C'est le nom de ce monde virtuel ? C'est plutôt original comme nom.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Ce monde, sais-tu pourquoi il a été créé ?

\- À l'origine, je crois que mon père l'avait conçu pour en faire une cachette pour lui et moi.

\- Je me demande comment il aurait fait.

\- En utilisant les scanners. Répondit simplement Aelita.

Il y eut un silence. La gardienne de Lyoko se rendit alors compte que son interlocuteur n'avait pas encore compris de quoi elle parlait. Il est vrai que les cylindres de métal ressemblaient plus à des sarcophages modernes qu'à autre chose.

\- Ce sont les grands cylindres de métal qui se trouve à l'étage juste en dessous de là où tu te trouves. Ils servent à décomposer la matière pour la virtualiser sur Lyoko, ou inversement, en matérialisant quelque chose de Lyoko sur terre.

\- C'est donc à ça que cela que ça sert. Ça a l'air d'être plutôt sympa comme programme, répondit la jeune fille devant l'interface de Lyoko dans un ton qui ne put que rappelé Odd et son enthousiasment en toute circonstance à Aelita. Dis-moi, tu sais ce qu'il y a dans ce monde ?

\- Lyoko composé de quatre territoires de surface qui sont : la banquise, le désert, la forêt et la montagne, sans compter sur le 5e territoire qui est le territoire sur lequel je me trouve, présenta la gardienne de ces lieux, avant de finalement demander. Pourrais-tu utiliser le code SCIPIO pour que je puisse rentrer sur terre. Normalement tu devrais voir une fenêtre nommée Carthage. C'est là que tu dois entrer code.

\- Attend Aelita, il y quelqu'un qui essaye s'infiltre dans le système. Le temps que je le repousse et je suis tout à toi.

Aelita était surprise par cette révélation. À l'exception des Lyoko guerriers, personne ne connaissait l'existence du Supercalculateur. Et même si quelqu'un avait eu vent de celui-ci, comment aurait-elle su qu'il avait été rallumé ?

Pendant que la princesse de Lyoko réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment, la jeune collégienne qui l'avait ramené à la vie tapa frénétiquement sur le clavier pour repousser cette attaque. Elle n'avait pas de raison particulière de le faire, cette machine n'était pas à elle et tout ce qu'il contenait la laissait indifférant pour le moment. Ce qui la poussait à continuer à protéger les données contenues dans le Supercalculateur était son goût pour les défis. Ce qu'elle fessait était loin d'être facile, mais elle réussit néanmoins à interdire l'accès du supercalculateur à ce qui essayait de rentrer. Après avoir solidifié les défenses de la machine qu'elle avait vaillamment protégée, elle sentait monter en elle un immense sentiment de satisfaction. Elle avait été en difficulté par certains moments, mais c'est justement ça qui lui plaisait. Elle avait déjà fait de compétition d'hacking, mais jamais elle n'avait été mise en déroute comme aujourd'hui.

Elle était tellement excitée par le fait de qu'elle venait d'être mit en difficulté qu'elle en oublia presque Aelita qui était toujours coincé sur le 5e territoire. Elle reprit finalement ces esprits et entra le code dans fenêtre nommée Carthage. Aussitôt, sur Lyoko, Aelita vit le transporteur arrivé dans l'Aréna où elle se trouvait. Après avoir pris sa passagère, la sphère blanche signée par l'œil de XANA fonça à toute allure vers le territoire de la forêt et, finalement déposé son passager à la tour de passage.

Aelita entra dans la tour, lévita jusqu'à la deuxième plateforme. Ensuite elle utilisa l'interface pour voir qui était la personne qui avait prétendument rallumé le supercalculateur. Elle put finalement voir la personne à qui elle parlait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. L'image de son interlocutrice apparue sur l'interface. Il en fut de même sur le moniteur du supercalculateur. Chacune se détaillait du regard. Face à l'interface, Aelita vit très bien le visage de celle qui était, installer qui était habituellement réservé, à son tendre Jérémie. La jeune collégienne avait les cheveux courts et blancs, avec quelque mèche bleue. Aelita pensa tout de suite qu'elle teignait ses cheveux avant de se rappeler que l'on pensait la même chose pour elle. Les yeux de la curieuse étaient, quand a eu d'un bleu azur profond. Après quelque instant, la jeune fille se mit à faire un grand sourire et finit par dire :

\- Salut Aelita. Je m'appelle Léna. Ravie de te rencontrer.

\- Moi de même, répondit la princesse en renvoyant le sourire de la jeune fille. Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que l'on fasse plus ample connaissance face à face, sans qu'un écran nous sépare.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais comment je suis censé faire ?

\- Normalement tu devrais trouver le programme dévirtualisation dans les contrôles des scanner.

\- Ça y est, je l'ai. Laisse-moi une minute. Demanda Léna.

Celle-ci aurait très bien pu lancer tout de suite le programme. Mais c'est sans compter son intérêt démesure que celle-ci portait à la programmation. Elle décida donc de regarder les programmes qui étaient liés aux scanner en plus du programme dévirtualisation. La jeune collégienne remarqua un programme nommé "analyse Aelita". Elle savait qu'elle devrait tout de suite lancé la dévirtualisation d'Aelita, mais elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait retourner comme valeur. Et puis vue le nom de celui-ci ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Sur Lyoko, Aelita ce senti soulevez au-dessus de la plateforme où elle se trouvait. Arrivé à une certaine hauteur, un anneau lumineux apparue en dessous d'elle et commença à remonter doucement, analysent tout ce qui se trouvait en son centre. Une fois que l'anneau arriva au-dessus de la lyoko-guerrière, celui-ci se réduisit et disparu alors qu'Aelita redescendis sur la plateforme.

\- Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il était nécessaire de lancer une analyse, finit-elle par dire.

\- Je me doute bien, lui répondit Léna, mais on n'est pas quelque minute près. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui pour bien…

Léna ne put finir sa phrase. Une alerte sur l'écran en face d'elle la laissa sans voix.

\- Léna, tout va bien ?

La jeune collégienne n'osa pas répondre à son interlocutrice et lui annoncer ce qu'elle voyait sur son écran…

 **Erreur : Corps étranger détecté**

\- Léna ?

\- J-je crois qu'on a un problème.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est les résultats de l'analyse. Ils indiquent qu'il y a quelque chose a été ajouté à ton enveloppe numérique et à ce que je peux voir ici, si j'avais tenté de lancer la dévirtualisation, tu aurais été effacée sans espoir de retour.

Aelita avait à peine entendu ce la jeune fille avait expliqué. Elle sentait une tristesse immense s'insinuer en son être. Elle avait certes déjà vécu cette situation, mais à l'époque, elle ne se souvenait pas de son passé. De plus, cette fois avait des êtres qui l'attendaient. Puis une vérité la sauta aux yeux. Le supercalculateur avait sûrement été éteint un certain temps. Ses amis avaient sûrement dû grandir pendant qu'ils la pensaient morte. Ils l'avaient sûrement oublié, pour éviter souffrir. Il était peut-être même devenu adulte. Elle imagina ce qu'avait pu devenir Jérémie. À ce moment, sa tristesse devint trop forte. Une nouvelle fois, le supercalculateur lui avait volé sa vie et par la même occasion, de son amoureux. Elle se mit à sangloter, malgré qu'aucune larme ne pouvait couler de son visage sur Lyoko. Entend les plaintes de la jeune princesse, Léna reposa à nouveau son attention sur elle.

\- Tu sais Aelita, peut-être ce qui t'a été ajouté peux être retiré. Tenta de réconforter la jeune curieuse. Elle avait dit cela, mais vu ce qu'elle pouvait voir sur l'écran, cela serait plus compliqué que cela.

\- Laisse tomber. Réussi à répondre Aelita entre deux hoquets. À quoi bon ? Je n'ai plus de vie sur terre.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Quel jour est-on ?

La jeune fille devant son écran commençait à comprendre. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle lui répondit.

\- Nous sommes le 7 octobre 2015.

Bien qu'elle s'attendait à ce genre de réponse, Aelita ne put s'empêcher de sentir son désespoir augmenté. Elle avait encore espoir qu'il ne se soit passé que quelques mois entre ses derniers souvenirs et sa rencontre avec Léna. Un espoir qui lui aurait permis de revoir ses amis, de pouvoir encore être avec son seul amour. Mais cet espoir était comme ses larmes dans ce monde virtuel. Inexistant. Elle continua à gémir quelque minute, qui semblait une éternité pour son interlocutrice se sentant mal à l'aise de ne pouvoir rien faire. Finalement, la gardienne de Lyoko réussit à se calmer. Elle rompit donc le silence de plomb. Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il n'ait que le silence.

\- Léna, j'aimerais que tu détruises le supercalculateur.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un soufre à cause de cette machine infernale.

\- Mais tu mourras si je fais ça !

\- Je le sais et je veux que tu le fasses.

Léna ne répondit rien à cela. Elle avait toujours eu une grande empathie. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'avait pas d'amie. Elle n'avait que des camardes ou des pairs en guise d'amis. Elle sentait que trop bien le désespoir dans la voix d'Aelita. Habituellement, face aux désespoirs des autres, Léna se referma dans sa coquille. Mais le désespoir de la jeune princesse était tellement grand, qu'elle ne put pas l'ignorer.

\- Je comprends, répondit-elle simplement. Laisse-moi juste quelque minute.

\- Merci. Fit Aelita, qui sentait de la reconnaissance envers cette inconnue.

Par la suite, Aelita sortit de la tour, pour admirer une dernière fois Lyoko. Elle regarda avec une certaine mélancolie le paysage de la forêt qui se dessinait jusqu'à l'horizon. Ces arbres sans feuille, ces chemins de terre verte, mais dénuée de tout herbe. Elle se rapprocha de la limite chemin et s'assit sur le rebord, attendent la fin. Rien ne l'importait maintenant. Elle eut un léger sourire. L'un de ces derniers souvenirs sur terre était justement lorsqu'elle voulut éteindre le supercalculateur, juste avant qu'elle ne retrouve la mémoire. Elle finit par fixer l'étendue orange qu'elle avait sous ces pieds.

\- Tu es très élégant. Dis alors une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille au cheveu rose avait eu un sursaut sur ces paroles, ce qui manqua de la faire tomber dans la mer numérique. Elle se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait. C'était la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontrée via l'interface de la tour. La nouvelle venue portait un ample manteau noir, sous lequel se trouvait un haut rouge sur lequel était représenté une galaxie stylisée et qui laissa apparaître son ventre. Le bas était composé d'un simple jean bleu, sur lequel était accrochée une rapière. Quant au visage de la collégienne, il n'avait pour seule différence l'apparition d'une marque rose en forme d'étoile sur l'œil droit. Ses cheveux avaient gardé leur couleur teintée.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Aelita, le visage empli de morosité.

\- Je suis venu te faire changer d'avis.

\- Sur la destruction du supercalculateur ? Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Il a fait souffrir trop de personnes.

\- Non, je suis là pour te convaincre d'attendre avant que l'on le détruise.

La jeune fille s'avança de la princesse, qui la regarda toujours avec cet air triste, comme si le simple fait de vivre l'était. Arrivé la limite de la plateforme, l'escrimeuse s'assit à côté de l'unique résidente actuelle de ce monde numérique, une jambe pendant dans le vide et l'autre de plier sur le rebord. Elle admira l'horizon, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, voyant sûrement un bel avenir dans cette étendue jaune qui composait le panorama. Ce regard était empreint d'une candeur qu'Aelita aurais pu avoir avant son réveil. Avant qu'elle ne perd ces amis, qui l'avait toujours aidé malgré les difficultés. Avant qu'elle ne perd encore sa vie. Avant qu'elle soit seule. Avant...

\- À quoi bon vivre, chaque chose que j'aime finit par m'être retiré. Dit-elle, en regardant un horizon qui était terne.

\- Alors, tu vas abandonner ? Tu vas laisser cette fatalité gagner si facilement ?

\- Je ne peux plus gagner. Répondit la fille au cheveu rose, au bord des larmes. J'ai déjà tout perdu.

\- Alors, c'est que tu es aveugle. Tu es encore en vie et je ne pense pas que tu es en train d'agoniser.

\- C'est facile de dire cela, cria la jeune orpheline. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai perdu.

\- Dans ce cas, répondit la nouvelle lyoko-guerrière, en détachant son regard de l'horizon pour le planter dans celui de son aîné. Raconte-moi ton histoire. Confis-moi toute ta souffrance pour que tu puisses enfin avancer.

La jeune princesse resta pantoise à sa demande, mais fini par lui raconter tout ce qu'elle se rappelait. Elle lui raconta d'abord sa rencontre avec Jérémie et ses amis, comment ceci, malgré les dangers, avait réussi à la ramener sur terre, pourquoi ils n'ont pas éteint le supercalculateur à ce moment-là. Elle enchaîna ensuite sur la découverte de l'ermitage, de son passé, du 5e territoire, pour finalement lui raconter ces derniers souvenirs, juste avant que la méduse ne l'attrape, la vidant de sa mémoire. La jeune collégienne, quant à elle, écouta avec attention le récit des lyoko guerriers avec attention. Lorsque l'ange finit son récit, celle-ci ne répondit rien. Le silence s'installa et rien ne se fit entendre. Aelita, s'attendant à une réaction, se sentait mal à l'aise face à ce mutisme. Après quelque instant, l'escrimeuse rompit ce silence.

\- Et tu as retrouvé ta mémoire ? Demanda-t-elle regardant l'horizon, l'air attristé.

\- Oui, mais je crois que j'aurais préféré ne plus avoir de passé, que perdre mes amis. Répondit la princesse, toujours sur un ton légèrement mélancolique.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes amis.

Sur ces mots, la fille au cheveu rose tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice, le regard empli de ce qui s'apparentait à de la haine, ce qui était rare de voir chez elle. Mais ce regard s'atténua aussitôt qu'elle vit le visage de Léna qui arborait un sourire. Pas un sourire moqueur ni même malicieux. Non, la gardienne de lyoko vit un sourire triste arborer le visage de cette confidente. Elle crut presque voir des larmes coulées du visage de l'escrimeuse.

\- Ce sont ta famille, finit-elle par ajouter. Tu as vraiment de la chance. Moi je n'ai jamais eu une famille. Au mieux, il y a la responsable de l'orphelinat. Mais je n'ai jamais vu dans son regard que de la pitié. Je n'ai jamais connu de personne qui m'appréciait pour ce que je suis et non pas par compassion pour ma situation.

Elle passa sa main au visage, comme pour essuyer ses larmes, avant qu'elle ne se rend compte que rien ne coulait de ses yeux.

\- Tu as toujours leurs souvenirs. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux t'envier. 13 ans que j'existe et jamais personne ne m'a jamais aimé, comme tes amis l'on fait. Alors, chérie ces souvenirs. Je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait que tu renonces à ta vie juste parce que tu as été enfermé dans ce monde. Je pense qu'il voudrait que tu refasses ta vie, que tu en profites comme jamais et que tu trouves d'autres amis aussi proche qu'il était avec toi.

\- Tu penses que c'est aussi facile que ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait facile, mais si tu ne te bats pas, tu ne feras qu'apporté plus de souffrance à ton entourage. Je ne te connais peut-être pas très bien, mais tu as réussi à me faire sortir de ma coquille d'isolement à tel point que je suis venu jusqu'ici pour te remonter le moral.

\- Je...je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Répondit Léna en ce relevant. Mais si tu l'es réellement, alors fait moi la promesse que tu te battras pour avoir une belle vie.

Aelita plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'escrimeuse. Elle sentait le regard sa nouvelle sœur d'arme la jaugé, comme si elle essayait de savoir la réponse de Aelita. Cette dernière fin par afficher un sourire résigné tendit qu'elle se relevait.

\- C'est d'accord, je vais essayer.

La nouvelle lyoko-guerrière sourit à cette réponse tandis qu'Aelita s'éloigna du bord.

\- Heureuse de l'entendre.

À cet instant un tir arriva droit sur son épaule, ce qui manqua de la faire chuter dans la mer numérique. Par chance, Aelita la rattrapa alors qu'elle regarda dans la direction du tir. C'était un Blok, qui fut rapidement rejoint par des renforts. La gardienne de Lyoko, après avoir vu les monstres, se précipita vers la tour entraînant Léna dans sa course. Celle-ci était un peu sonné par ce qui venait de ce passé. Alors qu'elles ne furent qu'à une centaine de mètres de la tour lorsque les Bloks recommencèrent à leurs tiré dessus. Finalement un tir réussi à toucher Aelita, la fessant chuté. Léna, quant à elle, fut finalement, libéré de la main de la blessée lors de sa chute, ce qui lui permit de bien distinguer les monstres.

Rapidement elle dégaina sa rapière, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait toujours voulu faire de l'escrime, mais elle n'avait les moyens pour se payer un club. Après avoir levé sa lame, l'escrimeuse chargea le Blok le plus proche, tout en esquivant le tir qui était dirigé vers elle. Arrivé à portée de lame, la jeune fille porta plusieurs coups d'estoc dans l'œil de la créature, qui finit par explosé. Le sourire de Léna s'agrandit avant qu'elle ne tourne son regard vers l'un des deux derniers monstres. Elle para quelque tir de celui-ci en s'avançant. Le malheureux Blok fini de la même manière que son compère. Enivré par le ses victoires, la jeune escrimeuse ne prêta pas attention au second Blok qui la visait. Alors qu'il allait tirer, deux salves d'énergie l'atteignis par la gauche. Léna se retourna pour voir le pauvre monstre explosé. Elle regarda ensuite l'origine de ces tirs qui lui furent salvateur. C'était Aelita, qui tenait encore dans ces deux mains un de ses pistolets.

\- Merci, Aelita. Fit la bleue, avant de se recevoir un tir dans le dos qui lui valut d'être dévirtualisé.

\- LENA !

Lorsque la gardienne vit le responsable de la dévirtualisation de son amie, à savoir un quatrième Blok, elle tira près de cinq tirs qui ne manquèrent pas leur cible. Le monstre explosa et après quelque instant, Aelita replaça son arme au niveau de la ceinture où il s'y accrocha et reparti à la tour. Une fois en sécurité elle tendit l'oreille. Rien, elle n'entendit aucune pulsation. Elle fut rassurée. Malgré ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle ne se sentait pas encore capable d'affronter seul un comité d'accueil.

\- Tu vas bien Léna ? Demanda-t-elle, pensant que cette dernière avait assez de ressource pour s'être déjà relevé et être actuellement au moniteur.

\- Oui, un peu secoué, mais ça va bien. Répondit sa nouvelle amie.

\- Tu vois d'autre monstre arrivé ?

\- Non, tu es seul. Je me demande tout de même pourquoi ces monstres nous ont attaquées.

\- XANA n'a pas de raison de nous laisser agir sur son territoire.

\- Oui, mais si j'ai bien compris, XANA a besoin de toi. Pourquoi juste envoyé des Bloks s'il a besoin de toi pour sortir de Lyoko ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais il est aussi possible que j'aille encore perdu la mémoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

\- Le fait que mon avatar sur Lyoko soit différant.

\- Moi je pense plutôt la connexion avec la méduse à dut altérer ton avatar lors de l'extinction du supercalculateur. Répondit Léna.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible.

\- En tout cas, je trouve que c'est-ce qui le plus plausible

Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que la prête de mémoire était la réponse la plus possible, Aelita approuva la théorie de son amie. Recasé le passé ne changerait rien. Alors, elle se mit à parler à Léna, pour discuter de tout et de rien, pour ce redonner goût à la vie. Cela dura une demi-heure, au terme duquel les deux jeunes filles se promirent de ne jamais se laisser tomber et ne plus jamais se laisser aller au désespoir. Le Combat sur Lyoko redémarrait dans cette nouvelle amitié.


End file.
